total_calamity_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
The Slime God
The Slime God is the current holder of Cthulhu's soul, and serves as Yharim's security force. Also Known As *The Slime God is usually formally referred to as "Goozma", despite there being another character with the same name. Backstory/Lore The Slime God is one of, if not the first creature created on Terraria. They were originally a bacteria that evolved and began consuming other bacteria around it. Eventually, after gaining enough cellular mass it began absorbing larger flora and fauna, gaining intelligence from each creature it enveloped. They mostly went under the radar when the gods were created due to their lack of going after Terrarians and otherwise not posing a threat. When Cthulhu rose to power, The Slime God was loyal at first, but quickly grew disloyal of them for an unknown reason. This lead them to create a cult rebellious to Cthulhu, which would eventually become Statis's ninja clan. Cthulhu found out shortly after they created it, forcing them into hiding. They allied with the Terrarian reaponsible for Cthulhu's downfall early on, and helped with them during the final battle against Cthulhu, after which they absorbed Cthulhu's soul, bringing them to a level of power rivaling Calamitas. Though they didn't do too much with the power from absorbing Cthulhu's soul at first, they soon ended up attempting to halt Providence's goal of incinerating Terraria, with mild success. One such example of their endeavors to do this was creating the Slime Empire as an attempt to gather an army large enough that they'd be able to stop Providence if they decided to descend to the planet. However, this military focus seemed to lax a significant amount around the time Yharim was beginning to overthrow the previous Jungle Tyrants. Due to shenanigans involving King Slime, they offered to and were accepted into Yharim's army. They swiftly went up the ranks due to their fighting capablity, and the utility of their Sentries. They soon got the job of, and still have, to eliminate attackers so Yharim doesn't have to get off their seat, and to find potential rebels to Yharim's forces. That being said, they could quite possibly be plotting against Yharim, and Yharim has questioned The Slime God's motives several times. Abilities/Equipment * Abyssal Balls: The Slime God is capable of summoning Abyssal Balls, large round chunks of unknown substance. These are capable of puncturing most armor and ignites the target in Abyssal Flames. * Eldritch Tentacles: The Slime God is also capable of summoning Eldritch Tentacles. These are capable of searing through most armor, igniting the user in Abyssal Flames, and also covering them in Ichor. * Regeneration: The Slime God can regenerate strikes made against it almost instantly, making it practically immortal. * Teleportation: They are also capable of teleportation, at will. However, they are not omniscient. As such, they first need to map out the area where they are to teleport, so they don't end up teleporting themselves into a wall or otherwise trapping themselves. * Plague Immunity: They are completely immune to all plague. It is simply foolish to attempt to slay them with disease, no matter how severe or effective. * Sentries: The Slime God is capable of creating Sentries, which are probe-like masses of gel. These are capable of invisibility and firing lasers. These are taken under direct control of The Slime God. * Assimilation: Much like The Devourer, The Slime God is also capable of absorbing the power from their victims. However, unlike The Devourer, they don't necessarily need the target's body to do this, rather requiring their soul. Normal creatures usually have little impact on their power, so they prefer Divinity. * ???: The Slime God has a moderate level of magic similar of that to Permafrost's, for some reason. Weaknesses * Fire: The Slime God's regeneration can be countered by fire. However, a regular flame usually isn't enough to do it. A very strong fire, such as Godslayer Inferno or Holy Flames may be able to do it, though. If the Slime God knows that their opponent is capable of using these types of fire, they tend to switch from a style of focusing on damaging the opponent to focusing on not getting hit, frequently dashing and teleporting away from any enemy fire. Personality The Slime God's main goal in mind is survival, and will go to great measure to ensure it. However, they aren't paranoid, or at least they don't talk like it. They are rather cautious and tend not to take many risks. They rarely make an actual appearance, rather using their various servants to do most of their job. In terms of loyalty, The Slime God appears loyal enough to Yharim. They have a tendency to completely agree with everything Yharim says (Though this is likely out of fear), and usually does their job rather well. However, this loyalty is still rather questionable, and it is very possible they are plotting against Yharim. Accomplishments * Absorbing Cthulhu's Soul Relationships Seony Bob Deedee Steven Michael Calamitas Draedon The Devourer of Gods Yharim Providence Pseudo-Calamitas Yharon Siren The Slime Gods The Dark Emperor King Slime Goozma Trivia *The Slime God was the sixth character introduced. *The Slime God in this RP is partially based off the old lore for the canon Goozma/Noxus, while the [[The Slime Gods|Slime Gods]] are more closely based off the in-game Slime God. *They were the third Boss Character to appear, after Retinazor, Spazmatism and The Devourer of Gods *In the RP, the Slime God's lines are colored silver, the hex color code being "C0C0C0" Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Characters With Font Colors Category:Genderless Category:Boss Characters Category:Calamity Characters Category:Non-Humanoids Category:Sorcerers Category:Non-Category Pages Category:Wolfi's Characters Category:Amorphous Characters Category:Yharim's Forces Category:Yharim's Elite Circle